


The Result of Bragging

by Withered_GoldRush



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chains, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, M/M, Secretly a Virgin, Violent Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withered_GoldRush/pseuds/Withered_GoldRush
Summary: Darkiplier and Antisepticeye challenged each other into a challenge of torturing someone into insanity with the least amount of time. Surprisingly, Anti won and started bragging to everyone. A few weeks later, Dark couldn't stand it anymore. So he ask Anti's boyfriend and their king, Infelix to help.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Infelix/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 43





	The Result of Bragging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent (AgentFred)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFred/gifts).



> This is my first smut and I know it sucked. But I still hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Have a good day. :)

Darkiplier felt an annoyance as he watched Antisepticeye talking to other demons next table and bragging how he beat Dark in a competition of torturing someone into insanity with the least amount of time. Even though he’s friends with Anti, he also a competition since they both are second in commands of Infelix. The laughter shared between the demons only made the feeling grow in him, clenching his fist as he glared at Anti.

He knew what he heard. Claiming he was the better second in command because of his small victory in the competition. Bragging to anyone and everyone around him for weeks, how he was the better one compared with Dark.

How Anti said there was 'no competition' between them. Declaring himself the 'better second in command'.

Dark’s annoyance grew as he watched Anti bragged without a care in the world. His pride practically beaming off his body.

He stood up from his seat and fixed his black and crimson velvet suit. As he walked across the ballroom filled with demons, his annoyance towards him grew and grew. He could practically hear Anti’s laughter from the other side of the ballroom. He pushed past a drunk demon couple that tripped all over the place and shoved a dancing demon in wine red ball gown away. He marched towards Infelix, who was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a crown embedded with rubies, sapphires and obsidian, and said “I can’t handle his bragging anymore! He had been bragging to others for weeks! Please take care of your boyfriend!”

“I know,” Infelix replied calmly, drinking the remaining whiskey and gave the glass to the servant nearby. “And I’m about to take action the day after tomorrow. You’re my friend and I don’t want to see my friend upset.”

“Thank you Infelix, I really don’t know what to do if Anti continued this behaviour.” Dark thanked Infelix and bowed before leaving the ballroom.

Infelix replied with a smile and looked at his lover Anti. He indeed heard Anti bragging about the competition and began thinking ways to put Anti back into his place.

…

Two days later Anti was summoned to Infelix’s office while he was wandering around in the castle. He immediately ran up the stairs to the office and was greeted by a force wrapping his hands and legs and brought in front of Infelix.

“What just happened?” Anti asked, shocked by what just happened a few seconds ago, “Did I do anything wrong?”

“It’s been three weeks and you still don’t know what did you do.” Infelix sighed, “As your king and boyfriend, I really am disappointed in you.” He ran his fingers through his blue hair, released him and stared at Anti’s glowing green eyes. “Your bragging really hurts Dark and he’s really sad. Yet you paid no attention to your friend and colleague and continued to boost your ego.”

“So what? At least I won the competition.” Anti retorted, walking towards the other end of the room, “I deserved to be treated better than him.”

Infelix took a deep breath, rolling his neck. “I have been extremely generous with my tolerance of you, Anti,” he said, tone icy. “But you have crossed a line in being impolite and being a brat. Yes, we’re demons. But we still care about our own kind and friends.”

“Aw. Master is teaching his baby about being nice,” Anti said without a hint of remorse.

“You are insufferable.”

Anti rolled his eyes so hard they could’ve practically glitched out of his head. “And you’re a control freak with a stick up your ass.”

“It is time that somebody taught a brat like you some manners and put you in your place.” Infelix said, and threw Anti across the office onto the 399 meme chair. Chains appeared and wrapped both Anti’s wrists to the chair handle.

“Wait… how in the actual fuck I can’t escape?” Anti exclaimed, tugging the chains and looked up at Infelix, who somehow have a black metal whip in his left hand, “What did you do?”

Infelix gripped Anti’s neck, gripping Anti around the neck. His fingernails dug viciously into the gash across Anti’s throat, and Anti groaned. Even he wasn’t sure if the sound was pain or something more sexual.

“Are you really that dumb Anti?” Infelix screamed at his boyfriend. He tightened his grip, until Anti was practically choking. “Take a look at the material, dumbass!”

Anti eyed at the chain wrapped around his wrist, and immediately recognized the dull black, rough material and the burning sensation emitted from the chain. “Is that Helheim Iron?” Anti asked sheepishly, began to be scared of what Infelix planned next. Helheim Iron is one of the strongest metal in Hell. It can trap from ghosts to demons to harpies and other creatures. It also can give a burning sensation to the demon touching it. Now Anti knew what Infelix is going to do next, he started to thrash, attempting to escape from the chains and Infelix’s grip. But only causing to burn his wrists more and being choked until he almost faint.

Infelix’s expression twitched. “You have no idea how much I would give just to get you to shut up.”

“Go on, then. Make me.”

Infelix let his hand go and the chains loose before throwing Anti on the table, slamming him against the hard surface. Anti’s breath rushed out in a groan, hissing between his teeth. He started to whimper and looked at his king.

Well, this was a fun position. Infelix holding Anti pinned against the table with his bodyweight, his left hand pinning Anti’s wrists above his head and a thigh between Anti’s legs. The pressure there was doing nothing to hide Anti’s growing interest in the situation even he’s scared, and he knew Infelix had to be able to feel it.

“Uh oh…” Anti thought, “I really am in trouble now.”

It seemed Infelix had discarded the whip in favour of doing this by hand. Not that the presence of the whip would have dissuaded Anti much, but without them he had zero hesitation in freeing his wrists, seizing a handful of Infelix’s hair and yanking him forcibly into a vicious kiss.

It wasn’t even so much a kiss as an outright assault; just another facet of their constant fighting. It was pure aggression and loathing, bruising in its intensity.

They had kissed many times before, but none of them were like this, a constant fighting for dominance with no romance aspect in it. The kiss was rough and messy and hateful, and it was so damn hot. Very damn hot.

Anti had expected Infelix to pull away, but didn’t expect him to turn him around forcefully, and use his power to pin him down so that he can go to the cupboard to take something. He whimpered even more, not knowing what will happen next. 

“Um… what the fuck are you doing?” Anti asked, scared of what is going to happen.

“Did I tell you someone is going to put you back in your place?”  
So the whip was exactly what the thing was meant to be, Anti realised, about a second before Infelix struck him across the back of the thighs with it. Hard. And hard from a demon mean hard.

“Fuckin’ Jesus!!” Anti gasped, pain flaring white-hot and making his stomach lurch. That was going to bruise like shit.

“Are you going to stop bragging and being a brat?” Infelix asked icily, his eyes dark with fury.

Anti groaned. Partially from the pain, partially from anticipation. His fingers twitched, practically glitching with it.

“Whatever,” Anti said dismissively, despite the fact his voice was clearly a touch warped and strained, and he’s scared of Infelix. But in order to keep his bratty facade, he replied with “Do your worst, edgelord.”

“You’re going to regret asking for that.”

Infelix didn’t hit him again immediately. Instead, he shoved Anti’s top up, nails purposefully scratching deep red lines across Anti’s back as he did so. Then he reached beneath Anti to undo his jeans, throwing the jeans and the shirt to the door, gripping Anti’s hips and yanking him back so his legs were hanging off the table, ass and thighs exposed.

“Ah, shit.” Anti hissed with bitten-back pleasure as Infelix’s hand wrapped around his freed cock. He was just being a fucking tease as always; Infelix only gave him a few rough, tight pumps before letting go again. There was still that ‘discipline’ to deal with first.

Infelix wrapped one hand around the back of Anti’s neck, pinning him to the table, while the other picked up the whip next to Anti again. Infelix brushed the whip against the side of Anti’s thigh, the only last warning before the next stroke fell firmly against Anti’s ass.

“Ouch!” Anti yelped. Yup, it fucking hurts. He groaned as two more stroke fell on his ass.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Infelix asked, “And stop fucking moving around.”

“No.” Anti replied, earning a strike. He moved his hips to get into a better position since the last position Infelix left him was really uncomfortable.

Apparently the no moving rule exists and it’s in effect, because that was enough to earn another strike from the whip.

“Fuck,” Anti hissed. “Right on top of a bruise you left? What the fuck is your problem?”

The next strikes of the whip fell hard, five in quick succession at close to Infelix’s full strength and that was finally enough to get Anti stop moving and shut up. Apart from the initial screams, at least.

Infelix was panting heavily, either rage or exertion or both, Anti didn’t fucking know. He heard the clatter of metal as the whip fell to the floor. With a growl, Infelix gripped Anti’s hair and yanked his head back, pressing in close enough that Anti could feel just how hard Infelix was beneath his suit trousers. Infelix’s other hand gripped Anti’s dick, squeezing, and Anti whimpered.

“Still hard after all that… you really are a filthy painslut.”

“Bite me,” Anti gasped. Not the most eloquent reply, but he was still reeling from that last round of whipping. Because fuck. It hurt like hell, the bruised flesh still stinging and aching, and he was pretty sure there must’ve been barely an inch left of his ass and thighs that wasn’t covered in mottled purple-red lines.

That show of power though… that was pretty hot.

Infelix let go of Anti’s hair, and Anti slumped back chair on the chair with a shuddering groan. His hand moved to Anti’s ass instead - the touch was soothing, and the cold edge to his skin felt so damn good against the burning ache. The chains wrapped around Anti’s wrists once again and his fingers delved deeper, running over Anti’s tight hole, and fucking finally.

“Spread your legs for me,” Infelix commanded.

For once, Anti obeyed without complaint. He wanted to get this show on the road.

The next time Infelix’s fingers pressed against him, they were slick with the lube Infelix had picked up earlier when he walked to the cupboard. He was hardly gentle about it, not when it was Anti, but he did Anti the favour of continuing to roughly stroke his cock as he began to stretch Anti open.

“How the fuck you’re that tight?” Infelix grunted while fingering him, “Are you a virgin?”

“I…”

“Are you?” Infelix pressed, his fingers pressed deeper into Anti and brushed against a spot which caused Anti screamed in pain and pleasure.

“Ye… yes…” Anti replied.

“A bratty virgin. How fitting for you.” Infelix said with a smirk as he lowered the back of the chair until it is horizontal.

Anti mustered all his courage and strength and said “Come on already,” then made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a groan as Infelix withdrew his fingers and struck Anti’s ass with the palm of his hand.

“You are in no position to be making demands.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anti grinned with teeth bared as he spoke mockingly. “Did I not say it right? ‘Whip me harder, master, fuck me, sir.’ Is that the bullshit that gets you going?”

Apparently it was, even as clearly sarcastic as Anti was being. He could hear the sharp intake of breath that earned from Infelix, and when Anti glanced back over his shoulder, Infelix’s eyes glared piercingly back at him with pure lust.

Infelix undid his trousers and his shirt and threw them away to the same pile of Anti’s clothes. He slicked his cock with lube, then gripped Anti’s hips.

“Ah, shit,” Anti breathed, feeling the blunt, thick head of Infelix’s cock press against his hole. Bastard really was a huge prick in multiple senses of the phrase. Anti’s fingers clawed at the mattress, back arching as Infelix sank his cock into him. Fuck. Infelix had been generous with the lube, at least, but two fingers was nothing like the full thickness of another man’s dick. It did hurt a little; Infelix was apparently not that much of an asshole when disciplining. But it stretched him out until it felt like he was gonna split apart, and Anti laughed and screamed deliriously through the delicious ache of it.

Infelix only stopped when he was buried as deep as he could get, arching over Anti and panting heavily. He gave Anti a moment to get used to the sensation, before drawing back and thrusting in hard.

“Ah shit!” Anti screamed, his eyes shut and his entire glitched as Infelix slammed into him. He tried to move back but the chains stopped him and Infelix shoved him down by the back of his neck, pounding into him mercilessly.

Anti gave a yell. He could feel his asshole being ripped open by Infelix thrusts. The way Infelix fucked his was brutal and rough, fucking his spot over and over again. The chair shook along with their movement and threatened to fall over.

“Look at you,” Infelix taunted, spinning the chair so they faced the floor-to-ceiling mirror. Infelix was still fucking him relentlessly and Anti continued his pornographic moan and drooling, his head threw back from the pleasure. “Getting off during your punishment you slut. Letting your master destroying you. Tell me, are you going to listen to me and learn your lesson?”

Anti grit his teeth, wanting to make some kind of biting reply, but the only sounds he could get out were moans and curse words. His hands clenched into fists, tugging involuntarily against the chain keeping his wrists bound as sharp spikes of pleasure washed through him with every thrust.

“Master—”

“Such a good little bitch. Now answer me!”

“Yes I have learned my lesson—I’m sorry!”

Anti’s cock bucked. His erection rubbed against the side of the chair with each thrust, staining it with precum, but the friction was more of a tease than anything else.

Infelix dug his fingers into the wound on Anti’s throat again in retaliation, and Anti howled. He couldn’t even tell what was pleasure or pain anymore; it just felt like pure heat, building in his body until it was near unbearable, and the chains made the matter worse.

Infelix reached between them and gripped Anti’s leaking dick. He jerked Anti off with quick, rough strokes, matching the pace of Infelix’s thick, hard cock ramming into him, and that was more than enough to push Anti over the edge.

Anti arched, body tensing and trembling, cock bucking as he shot thick strings of cum all over the chair. “Fuck,” he groaned emphatically, pleasure flooding through every part of him.

Infelix must have been equally as close, because just the way Anti looked coming undone, the way his hot, tight hole clenched around Infelix’s dick, was enough to drag Infelix down as well.

Anti laughed breathlessly between panting gasps, moaning as Infelix eventually pulled his softened cock out. His body ached, and he know he won’t be able to walk to sit properly for the next week.

“So…” Infelix said, “are you done bragging and being a brat now? Or do you want another round of punishment?”

“Please no, I’m sorry! I won’t do that to Dark again.” Anti replied.

“Good.” Infelix said, freeing Anti from the chair and dressed himself. “Anti? Can you walk?”

“Obviously no! I just lost my virginity because of the punishment and my ass really hurts.” Anti pouted like a kid.

Suddenly, there were pounding on the door and someone shouted, “Are you guys decent?”

“Hold on a sec!” Infelix replied, quickly dressed Anti and cleaned up the mess with a snap of his fingers, “Come in!”

“You guys are so dead!” Dark said, bursting through the door and looked at his King and second in command, “The entire castle heard your screaming!”

“Oopsie…”


End file.
